


Enemies and Allies

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [32]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and shorts for the AU "The Gauntlet".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of the Buffy and Angel universe which does not actually keep a lot of canon beyond some back-story. Angel never is cursed with a soul, Spike leaves the others to set out on his own (and kills several more Slayers than in canon), Giles never stops being Ripper, and Buffy isn't called until after an incident wherein Faith is rendered temporarily dead. Among other changes.

They are the hunters in dark places, searching out the creatures who seek to destroy the light. A close-knit band who behave more like a family than simply friends. The Slayer, the four who close ranks around her. The chaos mages and their apprentice, the werewolf, and the vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


	2. Chasing Sister

He can travel by day or night, and pushes himself as hard as he dares to catch up. Alonna has a full day's head start, and he didn't know where exactly she was going when he started after her. Not that it was hard to figure out, when there's no sign of her being up the road in Sunnydale. Which means Gunn has to beat her to Cleveland, and the hellmouth there, if he is to have any chance of doing what he should have done back in Los Angeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	3. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Stargate Atlantis.

Willow laughs as she spreads her arms, welcoming the stiff wind of the oncoming storm. Reveling in the wild chaos, face tipped up, skin bared, and hair whipping around into tangles that will take Ripper and Ethan time with a comb to undo. They'll enjoy it well enough, always do, and it's worth it to welcome the incoming storms to Atlantis every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "wind".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Sky-Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1471349).


	4. Vengeance Must Wait

It doesn't take long for them to notice their friends missing - neither Willow nor Wesley are in the habit of leaving their cell phones off, and both are punctual about returning when planned. Spike had been with Willow, so whatever - or whoever - took them had to have enough power to take him out, which left them with few suspects.

And that pool narrows when they realize missing doesn't just mean kidnapped or dead, but banished to another dimension. It also means vengeance must wait until the vanished trio are brought home - but once they are, there will be no power that will stop them tearing those responsible apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [All of a Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1680257).


End file.
